Its not me, Its you
by loversrose
Summary: Leroy Jethro Gibbs turned out to be an uncle to the one and only Harry Potter. watch their lives unfold as a family, cause where Harry Potter goes, adventure follows. crappy summary. cannot update for sometime. finals are coming up
1. Gibbs vs Dumbledore

***

**I do not own _Harry Potter_ or _NCIS_**

this is the story from author "I have an angel" I am rewriting it from the start. I hope you like it.

***

Gibbs glared, eyes narrowing towards that one person in the room that brought the bad news to him. If it was anything less that person would probably only get a slap in the head, but no, Gibbs was full out glaring at this person, willing him to burn in fire if he had any powers of the kind.

Tony could see that this person, this old man, was in a lot of trouble than even McGee had gotten into. Then he heard his voice; strong, rough, and angry, _very_ angry.

"What?" Gibbs asked, his voice showing his anger towards the old man.

"What did you just say, Mr. Dumbledore?" he repeated again. Not for the old man's convenient, but to avoid any unnecessary violence, to which he was failing miserably.

"Leroy, don't worry, Harry will be just fine." Albus Dumbledore said calmly, eyes crinkling.

"Fine? You think he'll be fine with those muggle hating bastards? Do you know what they did to Lily? They disinherited her; they exiled her from the family. Do you remember why? Because she had magic and she was marrying a man so different from whom they are!" he was yelling towards the end. Then as if he remembered where he was, he gave Tony an order.

"DiNozzo!" he called. "Get him to interrogation room 1 _now!"_

"Alright boss," he said in his easy going manner. All the way down to the interrogation room he kept mentioning the movies, talking to Ziva David about one of the classic movies that he thought fitted to the scenario.

"What do you think the Boss will do to this one?" he asked Ziva once they were on the other room looking at a see through mirror in front of them.

"Do you think he'll do the 'I'm a good cop and if you tell me what I want I'll give you a better choice' or the 'Tell me what I want to know now, bastard' with the look?" Ziva didn't say anything but only raised her eyebrow at Tony.

"I thought so. Do you think he'll give in or no?" he asked, jerking his head towards the old man at the other side of the glass. Before Ziva could answer the door on the other room opened, and Gibbs came in with Ducky.

Ziva raised her eyebrow and looked at Tony.

"What is Ducky doing in the interrogation room?" she voiced what each of them was thinking. But before Tony could answer the door opened a second time, only in their side of the room instead of the one with Gibbs and Ducky.

"Did he break down yet?" asked McGee. He had been in the same floor when he heard Gibbs yell, and had wondered what it was about. He was busy with whatever project that had been dropped in his lap.

"What do you want, McGeek?" Tony asked.

"I heard Gibbs tell you to bring Mr. Dumbledore to the interrogation room, now I'm asking did he break yet?" As he walked further into the room, he noticed something odd. "What's Ducky doing in the interrogation room?"

"We don't know, McGee." Ziva answered.

_In the other room_

"What do you mean my nephew is with these bastards that my cousin hated? Tell me what the hell is going on now, Albus!" Gibbs yelled, slamming his fist on the table, Ducky standing there quietly assessing the man before him.

"Now, now Leroy, there's no need to be angry," Albus said, his voice placating. "Harry needs to be with his family, and the Dursley's have their own kid that's the same age as Harry."

"You think that those pigs will let him play with their precious baby! They disowned Lily! That means they're not family anymore! She was my sister more than Petunia ever could be for her, she'll do the same to the child the way they did to her sister! Tell me where they live and I'll take care of Harry, I won't have any pigs who hate her own flesh and blood take care of Harry." Gibbs said looking at Dumbledore directly in the eye.

"I'm sorry Gibbs, but I can't tell you that. Harry needs them for the blood protection that his mom left for him." Dumbledore said shaking his head.

"I'm also related to him by blood, and Lily was more of a family to us than they were for her."

"I'm really sorry, Leroy. I'm doing this to protect Harry." He said, the twinkle in his eyes fading a bit.

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled. Then through the intercom, McGee answered.

"Yes Boss?"

"Find their address, McGee, Petunia Dursley, London"

"On it Boss." With that, the intercom conversation closed and McGee left the room.

Ducky who had been sitting quietly since the interrogation started finally broke his silence.

"Do you know that blood protection won't work if that member of the family has been exiled? Lily Potter has been exiled from her family when she was eighteen. From what I remember, she didn't come home to her parents' house since she was fifteen and that the Potters didn't even consider inviting the Evans to the wedding." Then with a wave of his hand a manila folder suddenly appeared on the table.

"This is the files from when she applied for emancipation when she was fifteen. I was the person in charge at the time. They were of course refused but still, I kept this in case I needed it later. It seemed that I did after all." He said, his British tone more pronounced than before.

"Albus, if Jethro wishes this, I could file a case against you for future abuse, based on the report that Lily Potter filed against her former family. Though physical abuse was rare, and mostly from the father, the mental and verbal abuse she got from her dad was so great that if she was not as strong as she was then, I was certain she would have faced defeat. I'm sure that Jethro wouldn't mind testifying, would you Jethro?" he turned to Gibbs with a questioning look.

"I wouldn't mind at all. I'm sure I have enough memories to present to the High Council." He said with a smirk towards Dumbledore.

"I'm sure we don't need to go that far, Leroy." Dumbledore was troubled. He wanted to be sure that Harry Potter would be safe from death eaters and the blood protection that surrounded Harry, would be doubly effective if the relation is stronger by blood.

"I would if you don't let me have legal rights to claim him as my family and give me guardianship over him." Gibbs countered.

"I can't Gibbs, the death eaters can find you no matter where you are, and you know they'll be crazy enough to do anything to Harry in revenge for killing their master."

"You think I can't protect him? You don't think I'm not strong enough to protect him. You should know by now that a Gibbs will always protect their family. Lily was a Gibbs and she protected her family like a Gibbs would protect their family the way I will protect Harry because he is family." Gibbs said strongly.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed even more, he knew he needed to tread carefully. It is never wise to cross a Gibbs, especially Leroy Jethro.

"It is not that you're not strong enough, and indeed you are. You were after all my best student 45 years ago, but Harry needs to go where no one can locate him. That is where Petunia Dursley will come in. They would never think to look for the Boy-Who-Live in the muggle world."

"I think you are forgetting that Jethro and I do live in the muggle world, and most important of all we live half across the ocean. It would be better if Harry Potter lives under Jethro's care for a while, he will eventually go back for his schooling at Hogwarts but for now it is best if he is with Jethro." Ducky said before another argument break through between the two stubborn gentlemen.

"I can agree with that. It will be best if you or your father train him for the time being that he is with you. But I want your word that he will go to school at Hogwarts." Dumbledore agreed, seeing that it was the best compromise he could get from the two of them.

"Sir, I have the address of Mrs. Dursley of London." McGee's voice was heard from the intercom.


	2. mission retrieval

**I do not own **_**HARRY POTTER**_** or **_**NCIS**_

Warnings: Director Jenny Sheppard is alive; it has been one week exactly after Harry Potter was dropped off at the house of Petunia Dursley.

Me: thanks for the reviews

Chibi Harry: Yes thanks

Me: Give me more, give me more, More Power, I need more power!!!! (Laughs evilly)  
Chibi Harry: (shivers and hides behind Gibbs) she scares me. (Looks up at Gibbs with cute puppy dog eyes glittering with unshed tears.)

Gibbs: Stop that or I will turn you into a teddy bear (glares at author)

Me: You wouldn't dare! (Glares back)

Gibbs: (Glares harder)

Me: (withers and ran away with tails in between legs.)

Now onto the story

***

Chapter two

Mission retrieval

After getting the address from McGee, Gibbs got ready to leave, having the permission of the NCIS director, Director Sheppard. He was on the first floor and headed towards the elevator when his team, Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David and Timothy McGee got up from their desks and grabbed their gears.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked them without turning around.

"With you, boss." DiNozzo said before Ziva or McGee could reply.

"No. You're sitting this one out, DiNozzo, you too McGee. Ziva you're with me." Before he could say anymore Ziva stepped into the opened elevator followed by Ducky.

"What do you want us to do while you're gone, Boss?" he asked, glaring at Ziva and puzzled that Ducky was also going with them.

"You're in charge, DiNozzo" Gibbs said just before the elevator door closed.

"You hear that McGee, I'm in charge." He said with a smirk. Then he threw one last glance at the closed elevator.

"They're going to London. They'll probably be riding in a first class jet, with an HD TV, leathered seats and a mini bar. Can you imagine that McGee." Tony said dreamily as he walked towards his desk.

"Boss will probably just call one of his army buddies to hitch a ride from them and have them dropped off at London." McGee replied sitting down on his desk and picking up the phone that rang the second he sat down.

"McGee here hello," He said on the phone. He looked at Tony who seemed to have found something to occupy his time for a moment.

"You're probably right, McGee." He said while trying to connect the paperclips that he found on his desk, to each other.

"Yes, Abby? No Abby, Gibbs left. No, Ziva went with him." He replied to Abby's series of questions on the other line.

"What? Slow down Abby." He said to the phone, Abby on the other line was talking too fast for him to understand.

"Yes, Tony's in charge so he should be down in a bit. Yes I will tell him he's slipping. No, Ducky won't be here either, he went with them. No, I have no clue why he left with them. Yes you can call Gibbs. But I should warn you not too. He wasn't too pleased when he left." He continued answering Abby's nonstop questions.

"Did Abby need me for something?" Tony asked, bewildered. He got up and looked at Gibbs desk hoping to find one large glass of CafPow for Abby. Luckily there was one set aside.

"I think she's got some more evidence from that case we were working on last weekend. By the way, how did Ducky do that?" he asked remembering Ducky's action in the interrogation room.

"Do what?" he asked. Walking around Gibbs' desk and heading to the elevator to go to Abby's lab. McGee followed him curious about the answer.

"That thing with the folder, remember he made it appear out of thin air with that stick he had." He replied as he followed along.

"I didn't really get that either. Though Gibbs did say a lot about muggles; I wonder what he meant by that." Tony hopped in the elevator followed by McGee.

"I don't know. It's not something I've seen before, let me tell you that."

"Oh, Mr. I-know-everything because I went to MIT doesn't know anything. Now there's a surprise." Tony laughed at his own joke. The elevator opened and they went to Abby's lab.

"You have something for me, Abby?" he said smiling at the tall gothic girl.

"I do, but you're forgetting something" She said, turning her head away from the computer, her pigtailed hair swaying in motion with her.

"Ah, one large Caff-Pow! coming up. So what have you got for me, my dear Abby?"

"Well, I have the complete evidence from last weeks case fully examined and I found out some more interesting things about that dead officer we had. But what I don't know is where Gibbs is. And why he took Ducky and Ziva with him." She faced the computer screen again, looking at the results on the computer.

"What I got from the interrogation was that the old man knew where Gibbs nephew is at, and Gibbs wanted that information. I also think that he might be in danger, the nephew, I mean." Tony said insightfully.

"He's in danger? Why?" Abby asked giving them her full attention.

"I don't know, but the old man apparently did it for safety precautions." He answered.

***

_With Gibbs_

As soon as they were out of the building they went into the alley behind the NCIS building and portkeyed out of there. Director Sheppard, also the Minister of Magic in America, had given them a portkey to their destination.

When they appeared, it was in Surrey England in a town called Little Whingding hidden behind a couple of garbage cans in the alley close to Privet Drive. Ziva who was holding onto a piece of a hat stumbled after appearing from out of nowhere.

"Ugh. I will never get used to the feeling of appearing out of nowhere, be it apparating or by portkey." She declared, shaking her head hoping to get the dizziness out of her head.

"Yes, my dear, you are exactly right. No matter how many times I've done this it still leaves me uncomfortable. Why there was a time when I apparated to London accidentally, it was of course my first time apparating and London was not at all my destination…" he would have continued his story if Gibbs hadn't interrupted him.

"Ducky," Gibbs gave him a serious look. "We are not here for pleasantries or for conversations. We are here to get my nephew back before they do anymore damage to him." He looked at the address McGee had given him. Then he held out his wand "_Point me Harry Potter" _he said. The wand gave him the general direction of where Harry Potter might be at. They headed to where the wand was pointing, due east, and looked at the houses that were similar to each other; white houses with picket fences and a garden inside the fences.

When they were closer to house number four in Privet Drive, Gibbs signaled them. "Stay close, and watch your back" he whispered to them.

They gathered around the house once they spotted it. Ziva rounded towards the window and quietly headed to the back door while Ducky and Jethro headed for the front door. He raised his hand and signaled Ducky and Ziva to go in at the count of three.

"BOY! Shut up this instant!" a loud booming voice came from the inside followed by a baby's crying. Gibbs face darkened when he heard the man's angry voice. He signaled Ducky, using his fingers and counting to three.

He knocked on the door both wands at the ready. After three swift knocks the door opened to reveal a thin pale woman with blond hair with a long neck and a fat baby on her arms.

"Who is it, Petunia dear?" the same loud voice resonated with the silence that occurred once she saw the two man at her front door with wands pointing at her.

"All clear boss." Ziva said holding her earpiece in her ear and a wand on the other pointing at the backdoor.

After hearing that from his own earpiece, Gibbs turned his attention towards the woman.

"We are here to retrieve a Harry Potter from your home, Mrs. Dursley." He said in a business-like manner hiding his anger from her.

"We don't have Harry Potter hiding in our home." She said stiffly. While she might want to get rid of the boy, she knew the dangers that await him once he was out of their family, and she wasn't that cruel. They could be one of those people who were out to get him like they did to his whole family. Plus she didn't want to endanger her family by admitting that Harry Potter lived in their house. They might attack her family if she did.

"Petunia Dursley nee Evans, is that not your name?" asked Ducky. "We are the legal representatives from the Magical Community of America. Leroy Jethro Gibbs has filed the custody papers to get legal guardianship of one Harry James Potter in behalf of his cousin formerly known as Lily Evans nee Potter currently deceased."

"Gibbs? As in the Gibbs related to my moms' side of the Family?" Petunia asked not daring to hope since that side of the family did not talk to them anymore after Lily's banishment from the family.

"Yes, I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs son of Jackson Gibbs, your mom's older brother." he watched as the family connections finally appeared on her mind.

"Oh, well, yes. I remember now, you're the one that always cuddled Lily when she was young." She said pointedly.

"You're nephew Mrs. Dursley, where is he?" he asked. Mrs. Dursley reluctantly let them enter her home.

"Please sit while I'll go get Harry. You will take him with you, right?" she really did not want to take the burden of taking care of that Potter boy if she didn't want to and she knew her husband would be ecstatic if the boy left all together.

"Yes. After you sign the legal documents handing over the guardianship of Harry Potter to Jethro then you won't have to see him ever again." Ducky explained.

They sat on the white sofa, and waited while Mrs. Dursley got Harry. Gibbs observed the unfamiliar house, where Harry lived. Everything seemed normal, and nothing seemed wrong except for the yelling of Mr. Dursley before they came into the house.

It did not take long for Mrs. Dursley to come back with a little boy trudging behind her thin frame. He had tear tracks on his face and he was holding a blue blanket on his left hand while the other was being dragged by his aunt.

He looked at the strangers visiting his aunts' house. They had asked for him, was what his aunt had said and that they were taking him somewhere else. He was ready to cry again. Where was his mommy? Where was his daddy? At the thought of his parents he burst into tears and hugged his blue blanket tightly.

Gibbs rushed towards the boy immediately when he started crying. He picked him up and started bouncing him whispering soothing words in his ears.

"Shh. Its' alright, everything will be just fine. You'll see, I'll take care of you."

"Mommy, daddy" Harry said in between sobs.

"Mommy and daddy are in heaven now. They're way up high and they're gonna be watching you, so don't you cry now."

"Want mommy and daddy."

"I know little guy, I know." After a while Harry started to calm down in his arms and even started to fall asleep.

"If you could just sign this custody papers Mrs. Dursley, then we'll be out of your way." Ducky gave Mrs. Dursley a yellow folder filled with legal documentations giving Gibbs legal custody of Harry Potter. Mrs. Dursley didn't even read through the papers and just signed the dotted lines where she was supposed to sign.

After a couple of minutes they left the house with little Harry still in Gibbs's arms peacefully sleeping. Ziva met up with them and once they were out of sight they touched a ping pong racket and appeared right in front of the entrance to the Ministry building. Then through the telephone booth they gained entrance to the Ministry and headed straight to the Wizengamot council meeting that was being held today.

The door to the level seven Wizengamot council room opened with a great bang. Everyone inside jumped from their seat as the slamming door echoed in the great chamber.

"Who are you and what rights have you to enter this sacred meeting," asked one of the council members.

"My dear friends, I have asked an audience from you today, and very thankful that you've agreed to a request from an old friend." Ducky said dramatically as he watched them crane their neck to get a better look at their invaders.

"Is that Donald Mallard?" one asked from the second level. As soon as the name was said whispers started crossing the great chamber.

"Yes, it is me, my dear friends: Donald Mallard and my companions; Leroy Jethro Gibbs Ziva David and Harry Potter." His voice faded from the great chamber and whispers erupted again.

Then the head of the Wizengamot banged his gavel to bang into his wooden table. However the whispers did not stop and even managed to drown out the sound of the gavel. Then he pointed his wand towards his throat and said: "Sonorus!" then with his wand still pointed at his throat he said: "Silence!" accompanied by the sound of gavel hitting his table. His voice echoed through the great chamber and at once silence was granted.

Barty Crouch stood up from his chair and faced the council.

"Why do you have Harry Potter with you, Lord Mallard?" he asked them.

"It is to the understanding of the Wizengamot that he was sent to live with his blood relative aunt, Mrs. Petunia Dursley, am I not correct Mr. Dumbledore?" as one they turned their heads towards the man in question.

"Yes, but recently I found documents proving them unfit to take care of Harry Potter." He answered them with his twinkling eyes shining in the shadowed chamber.

"What reasons, Chief Warlock Dumbledore?" he asked him

"I'm sure that Lord Mallard will be more than happy to inform you of the reasons." He responded, the twinkle in his eyes shining even brighter.

"We have brought him with us to get legal magical custody of Harry Potter. We want the council to formally acknowledge that Harry Potter will be under Leroy Jethro Gibbs custody." Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard said, also known as Lord Mallard, head of the Mallard family in England currently occupying a seat in the House of Lords muggle community, was a former member of the Wizengamot and has a seat of power in the House of Lords Magical community.

"On what grounds do you have that you dare remove Harry Potter from the house that protects him?" said one of the council members.

"On the grounds that he is not related to Petunia Dursley by blood." Gibbs answered calmly. The whispers grew louder at the shocking news.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Barty Crouch asked indignantly. But he could be barely heard from across the room for the council members voiced their own questions at him.

"Order! Order!" he said. Then he banged the gavel and again pointed his wand to his throat and casted the spell **Sonorus** upon himself.

"I want silence in this room at once!" he told them. They quieted down and he repeated his question towards Gibbs.

"My Aunt, Lily Evans mother, bore Lily before she married her husband, and Petunia was also born before they married. The only daughter they had together died of muggle illness at the age of 7." He explained.

"What!" once again the whispers erupted.

"So the blood protection would not have worked at all where it to be tested." Lord Crouch concluded.

"Yes." Gibbs watched as Harry started waking up.

"The facts are all in this folder." Ducky waved his wand and within minutes everyone had a folder by their desks containing relevant information about the Lily Evans.

Silence permeated the chamber as they read the papers in front of them.

"I can't believe this, if what this paper says is true then he wasn't truly protected."

"What do you say to this, Lord Dumbledore?" Barty Crouch asked turning his head towards the person in question.

"I did not come across this information before, and Lily Potter did not say anything to me about this." He had a puzzled look in his eyes.

"Would the blood protection work if Harry Potter goes under the custody of Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Barty asked him.

"I would think so. As it was only specific that a blood relative should be able to protect him." He answered, gathering his wits about him.

"Then it is settled. For the protection of The-Boy-Who-Live, you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs will be given Legal Magical and Muggle custody of Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding world." Barty Crouch declared.


	3. pure white magic

It had been six years since Harry Potter had entered his life. Five years since he'd disrupted his way of life, turning it upside down. Five years and seven months since Abby had completely forgiven him for not telling her about his heritage. Four years since Harry first showed signs of accidental magic. Three years since he'd started giving Tony leads on more cases. Two years since McGee started dating a girl seriously. One year since Ziva left for Israel, only to come back three months later to be a permanent member on the NCIS team. Three months since Jenny Sheppard retired as Director of NCIS and a month before Harry's birthday.

"Come on, Papa, please?" a little boy with jet black hair, vivid grass green eyes and a lightning bolt on his forehead looked up at the tall man with gray hair in front of him, using the power Abby taught him at the early age of three: Puppy dog pout.

"No, Harry." Gibbs looked seriously at his nephew, although he was already crumbling inside.

Harry had taken to calling him Papa when he was four years old. Tony had told him that Gibbs was like a Papa to him, and Tony, an uncle of sort. Abby was looked upon as the cool aunt who lets him get away with anything. Ziva was also cool but stricter than aunt Jen, (Director Sheppard), and Dr. Mallard or Ducky was the grandfather. And so, Harry Potter found his family.

"But Papa, didn't you see me fly last week? Grandpa Jackson said I had good control and that I was very good with the broom." His eyes were wide, his lips in full pout. "Grandpa Jackson said I was good enough to have a broom of my own."

"Harry, perhaps you were forgetting that you nearly fell last week and that Grandpa Jackson is not fit to watch you fly if he can't even see straight with his glasses." Gibbs tried reasoning with him.

"Well, Uncle Tony was there. He said I was getting very good with flying on my own!" he tried another tactic. Uncle Tony was one of the weapons he wasn't afraid to use, and if need be he'd use every one of them to get what he wanted.

"Uncle Tony will think that anything to do with magic is very cool." Gibbs eyed the child; he could see where this was going. Last week they had a family gathering and even Jackson, Gibbs' dad went. His dad was getting old so it's not all the time that he comes to visit. Although Harry rarely sees his grandpa Jackson, he loves him absolutely.

'Better end this now before I get manipulated into buying a broom for the kid.' He thought.

"Harry, you are simply too young for a Thunderbird. That broom is very fast and not easily controlled. How about a compromise." He suggested.

"What's a compormise?" Harry asked looking confused.

"Its com- pro- mise," he said slowly "and it means that you and I will have to settle for the next best thing that I think would be safe for you and that you will enjoy." He explained.

"Really?" Harry said unbelievingly. He looked up at him with doubt in his eyes.

"Will it be better than a broom? Will it do magic? It's not one of those toys for little boys, is it?" he asked persistently.

"Why Harry, you're just a little boy yourself" Gibbs said teasingly.

"No I'm not! I'm seven, Papa!" he denied, shaking his head, his shaggy hair getting a more ruffled looked.

Gibbs hid a smile and ruffled his head. "Hmm, and I thought your birthday is next month." He held Harry's shaggy hair in his hand, treading his fingers through them.

"It is Papa, but Grandpa Jackson said that you'll have a surprise for me today." Harry admitted why he'd been bothering him since the start of the morning.

'So that's how he knew! That old man is going to pay when I see him next!' Gibbs imagined what kind of payback he could give to his father.

"Alright, I give! Why don't we go shopping today." He sighed dejectedly. Sometimes his dad just seems to like ruining his fun for him.

"Shopping? Yay!" Harry said excitedly.

***

Gibbs apparated the two of them straight from their house to the shopping center, just a little out of town. The shopping center was a huge building above ground. It had four floors and a ground floor; all the shops were catered for the magical community. Shops for Cauldrons, Potion ingredients, wizarding clothes, latest brooms, and wand shops were there plus some muggle artifacts and knick knacks. Some of the shoppers were actually squibs and muggle families of a magical child.

Gibbs and Harry appeared in the middle of the ground floor of the mall. After the confusion wore off of Harry, he gazed at what was before him. Shops, neon bright signs and all magical things he could ever think of surrounded him. He was itching to run from one store to another. But before he could actually manage to do just that Gibbs got a hold of his t-shirt and yanked him back.

"We'll do what we came here to do before you run around, k." Gibbs said, looking around them. He spotted what he was looking for; it was like an elevator box that would transport them from one end of the store into another or inside the store without walking. He found them stationed by the wall towards his left. He grabbed Harry and started walking there, with Harry still distracted with the enchantments of the mall.

They went inside the box and Gibbs started looking at the panel buttons that was on the wall. The buttons were portkeys that would bring them directly to a certain store or into another floor. The buttons were different colors for each stores and floor numbers and Harry was itching to press a button. Gibbs started explaining to him how things worked.

"Now Harry, these buttons are portkeys to get us to another floor or another store, okay? Once you touch them they'll bring you to the floor or the store you touched right away. We can't apparate from floor to floor, and the stairs are definitely harder to find here, so we have to find the portkey boxes around the mall to bring us anywhere we want, okay?" the box moved of its own power when Gibbs pressed the buttons and brought them to the second floor of the building.

They walked towards their main destination it was a store that served for old magical families. They went inside the shop and was met with a gaily man standing behind the counter.

"My, my, my. If it isn't Leroy Jethro Gibbs himself." A man with light brown and gray hair smiled at them welcoming them to his store.

"Is it finally time? You have an heir? Where's the lucky wife?" he asked.

"Williams, good to see you again." Gibbs greeted the man. Although the store was dark with the black curtains covering the glass windows, the man himself seemed as though he could light up the whole room with his smile.

"So?" the man looked at him expectantly, curiosity almost killing him.

"It's time. Harry here is my heir and no I have no wife." Williams pouted at the last piece of information.

"Husband then?" he added.

"No husband either."

"Well then, where did he come from?" he had a crush on Gibbs ever since he first saw him when they were seven themselves at this very store when his father was showing him for the first time what happens when they transfer their powers to their heir apparent.

He looked at Harry standing beside Gibbs.

"Well then, are you ready Harry?" he asked him.

"For what?" Harry looked at the man up and down.

"Well, for the heir power transfer. Didn't Gibbs tell you?"

"So this was the surprise." Gibbs looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

'Well, well. I'm raising a Slytherin aren't I?' He asked himself silently congratulating Harry for tricking him, making him think that he had all the information he needed while silently supplying himself more info.

"You'll have to hold Gibbs's hand and the both of you will have to hold this anchor ball and the rest we'll happen naturally." He explained and showed him what looked like a crystal ball only instead of it being white it was transparent and it was the size of a big snow globe.

"Oh is that all?" Harry said coolly. He didn't notice the smirk that was on the two adults' faces.

"Yup that's all Harry." Williams said innocently. "Are we ready to get started? Please come closer and hold hands with one hand on the anchor ball. Gibbs to the left, Harry goes on the right."

They positioned themselves around the anchor ball as Williams told them. Williams waved his wand over the anchor ball and said an incomprehensible spell. As soon as the spell was cast the anchor ball started glowing and Harry started screaming.

"Why Gibbs, he's a powerful heir. Why didn't you tell me? He almost out screamed you." He laughed at that, knowing personally how loud Gibbs screamed during his own heir power transfer.

Harry's throat felt dry and hoarse after thirty minutes of non-stop screaming on the top of his lungs.

"Was that it?" he asked them coolly pretending that he could take more than that, but he knew and Gibbs knew that he was tired. More importantly Gibbs knew that he knew he was tired.

"That's all Harry. You're free to go."

"I think I need ice cream after this one and then shopping." He told his Papa as soon as they were out of the shop.

"Papa lets go on this one!" he said as he pointed out a shop for broomsticks. They went inside at the insistence of Harry forcefully dragging the older man with him. It had taken more than an hour even though they had gotten nothing out of the store. That had started the whirlwind with the name of Harry Potter. They went to every shop they passed and looked around or Harry would actually used the most effective puppy dog eyes number 1 on him every time he wanted something in one store or another. At around noon they ate at one of the restaurants inside the mall, granted Harry was nice enough to not choose the Witches Brewery restaurant and instead went for the simple Burger joint instead.

It had taken them more than half of the day to get to the store that Gibbs wanted to go to. With his pockets filled with minimized shopping bags and his one hand carrying more, they finally entered The Wand Shoppe.

The man behind the counter looked up as the sound of the door opening caught his attention.

"Good afternoon sirs, how may I help you today?" he asked his voice quiet and gentle in the silence of the room. He was old, with gray hair and wrinkles around his face and hands. His work clothes were a white polo and black pants that seemed faded with time. All around him where boxes the size of a shoe box yet narrow filed atop each other all around the shop.

"Ah, Mr. Cameron it's good to see you again." Gibbs said to the old man.

The old man gave a small smile watching as the little boy seemed curious at what the boxes held.

"Yes it has Gibbs, why I remember when you first came here you were just a tiny little toddler standing next to your father with a face as curious as the boy with you now." He smiled at the memory remembering a much, much younger Jethro.

"As you know it is finally time for Harry to select his wand. Please guide him." He took a step back as the old man got Harry's attention.

"Harry is it then, a strong name. I'm Durseek Cameron, but you can call me Mr. Cameron." He introduced himself.

"This way then, Harry. I'd like you to try and wave this around." He held out an open box in front of Harry.

Harry waved around the wand that he gave him but the wand didn't even emit a spark. Mr. Cameron gave him almost everyone of the wand for him to try but none of them seemed compatible with him.

"Well then, it seems that Harry is special I'm almost certain that the last wand won't be compatible with him. You're a hard costumer, Harry. Come this way then, I know just what to do." He smiled at him as he guided the both of them towards the door behind the counter.

"I will be making Harry's wand now." Gibbs looked at him, confused.

"It would seem that no pre-made wand will be compatible with his magic. I want Harry to choose the materials for his wand starting with the core of the wand." Mr. Cameron explained to the both of them.

"First before you start looking for your wand core, I need you to find your magical core inside of you, that way you'll be aware of exactly what you're looking for. I want you to close your eyes and look inside yourself. Just take a deep breath and think about the first accidental magic you did and what it felt like. It will show you what your magical core is like because that is your first conscious connection to magic."

*** flashback***

Harry started remembering the first moment he did accidental magic. The first time was when he was playing with his friends outside their house when a pit-bull suddenly came out of nowhere and started barking and chasing him and his friends. He was so scared and so was his friend. He wanted to get away from the dog and all of a sudden he was on branch of a tree but his friend was still down their running away from the dog. He wished his friend could be with him where it was safe and the dog couldn't get to them. His friend suddenly appeared beside him and the dog was barking at them from the ground.

Later, the owner finally got the pit-bull to behave but the two of them couldn't get down from such a high branch for two little kids. His friends' mom and dad came and they found the two of them stuck on a branch scared and crying. His friends' mom was worried for his friend and his dad told him it will be okay so the two of them had to be brave. For a moment Harry thought that it would have been like that for him too if he had a mommy. Someone that could be there for him and for his dad.

***flashback end***

White glow surrounded Harry as he remembered his first accidental magic. The pure white glow outlined Harry's whole body and then the white glow grew bigger encompassing Gibbs and lingering there for a moment. Gibbs felt a jolt when Harry's magic touched him but it passed and nothing happened. After Harry's magic touched Gibbs, the white glow slowly went back to Harry outlining him and then fading.

"Now that _that _is done we'll go to the next phase." Mr. Cameron said calmly as though pure magic coming out of a boy was a regular occurrence.

"You need to search for your wand core, the outer layer of your wand core and the wood that will hold your wand core."

Harry reached out his magic and found the items he was looking for. Mr. Cameron took the items from him.

"I will have it ready in one week, Harry. I will send it to you by owl."

"Thanks Mr. Cameron."

"Thanks Mr. Cameron, I can't wait till I finally have it." Harry said excitedly. Gibbs gave him the payment for the wand and they left the Wand Shoppe with Harry excited at the prospect of being able to do a lot of magic once the wand is sent to him.

***

_That night_

Gibbs was in a deep sleep his dreams bringing him to peaceful place with his arms wound around someone. He was holding the other person securely in his arms, and the other person seemed to fit there as though he belonged. He sighed in his sleep, feeling content. Then the pure white magic that surrounded him for a brief moment at the Wand Shoppe seemed to encompass him again and blinding white light filled his room. He tossed and turned in his sleep, then, he sighed. After a moment the pure white magic vanished yet on the bed a boy slept where Gibbs used to lay. The boy slept in a peaceful slumber until the morning light woke him.

Gibbs woke up from a peaceful slumber not remembering the dream he had, but he felt as though something was missing. He dismissed the thought in favor of his morning ritual. He got up and started stretching his arms out and got out of the covers. When he sat up at the edge of the bed he noticed one tiny problem. His feet only slightly reached the floor!

_What!? _He jumped off the bed and ran towards the full length mirror his previews wife installed in the bed.

He was short. No forget that. He looked like a kid. His eleven year's old self to be exact. He was still wearing his night shirt that seemed a little too big on him and his shorts had fallen off during the run. His now black hair lay flat and longer than when he was older. _Older. _That's a little odd to be thinking about yourself like that and then looking in the mirror only to be proven wrong.

The wrinkles that came with getting old were gone too, his face and body was wrinkle free and smoother than before.

_Did I go back in time to when I was eleven? _He ran up to Harry's room when he thought that. But when he opened the door he saw Harry still sleeping on his bed. He closed the door and went to the bathroom.

_No. Then what the hell happened! If Harry's still here, yet I'm eleven years old but my mind is still the same and I still have the same memories before I was turned back, then what happened!_ Gibbs felt like yelling at himself. He had no clue what happened and no idea on what to do. But he still felt like there was something missing despite all the changes.

He sighed. _This day cannot get any worse than it already is._ He thought. _What the hell am I going to do? What about my team? I'm a liability to my team right now as I am. _He continued his morning rituals except for shaving, getting a stool to actually reach his stuff from inside the mirror cabinet. His mind was filled with thoughts about his team and what he was supposed to do now that he was eleven again.

He was in the kitchen when he thought of an idea. _Why don't I call Jen, I know she'll know what to do._

***

_In the Burrow; Ottery St. Catchpole, London. _

It was dusk and Mrs. Weasley was getting dinner started. Her husband, she knew, was on his way home from work, their children were still outside, except for one. The older ones, Bill and Charlie, would still be throwing gnome from the garden. Attempting to do the same would be the twins, Fred and George. The two little ones, Ron and Ginny, would be clapping for the performance of their brothers. She smiled at the thought. The only one who would be inside would be her third son, Percy. He would be up in the room reading a book.

What no one saw however was Percy Weasley, at that moment in time, covered in pure white magic then said all of a sudden, the magic became blinding as it lit up his room then vanishing.


	4. what happened to me

*** disclaimer in chapter 1***

*a/n* sorry for the long wait...

sorry for those who watched the latest episode of NCIS, i didn't think that actually happened.

* * *

Harry was confused; when he woke up the next morning everything seemed fine. After he washed his face and got out of the bathroom he smelled freshly cooked bacon coming from the kitchen. He followed his nose and went into the kitchen, he sat on the table where there was a plate waiting for him: a burnt toast, an omelet, and some bacon, served with a glass of orange juice. He started to dig into his food, not paying attention to anything else. He heard a small noise of a coffee mug being put down on the table and he knew Gibbs would be drinking that stuff all throughout breakfast.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw small hands grabbing for the coffee mug again and something in his mind made him realize that small hands should not be grabbing that "best dad" mug he had given him last year during father's day. Slowly his brain started to awaken. Where was the big silhouette that always landed on the table room every morning when Gibbs was standing by the stove cooking breakfast? Where was that big left hand that always held his coffee mug and the holding a news paper that had been folded in quarters?

He slowly raised his head, afraid of what he might see. True enough, it was a scary thing to see. Because in front of him was _not_ Gibbs. The person in front of him was not a man but a child only a little older than him. It was a boy with short brown hair and narrowed gray eyes with smooth baby face. This _boy_ was not Gibbs.

So he did the only thing he could do. He screamed.

"Aaaaah!" he jumped down from his seat and started running towards the bathroom. He grabbed the phone on the way and started dialing the speed dial he had memorized in case of emergency. He dialed *13. He grabbed the door handle of the bathroom. He twisted it open while patiently waiting for Abby to pick up the phone. He turned around for a second to see if the intruder had followed him, and he had. He slammed the door shut and locked it just before the boy got nearer towards the door.

"Gibbs, you called?" Abby said cheerfully on the phone.

"Abby, this is not Gibbs, this is Harry. There's someone at the house, I don't know him and Gibbs wasn't around. Hurry!" he rushed.

"Where are you? Are you okay? Did you lock the door? I'm sending Tony and Ziva down now. Talk to me on the phone until they get there. Do you understand, Harry?"

Abby was worried. Gibbs would never ever leave Harry alone just like that. He would have left a not for Harry by his breakfast and have someone they both trusted to watch over Harry while he was gone. This was not like Gibbs at all. And that worried her even more.

There were rare occasions when Tony let Ziva drive the car. One, when they were running late to a crime scene and Gibbs was already there waiting for more than 30 minutes. It's never good to make Gibbs wait for his team, stuff starts happening. Two, when they're being shot at and evasive maneuvers are necessary to avoid being hit or followed. And three, when the threat level is directed towards someone important and how to get there doesn't matter so long as when they arrive the VIP is still alive.

So he handed the keys to Ziva as soon as they got to the elevator after receiving one of Abby's emergency alerts. Neither spoke in the car as Ziva zipped through traffic with great haste. One because Ziva needed to concentrate and two, if Tony tried to speak he knew that the bagel sandwich he had for breakfast would spew out, and maybe last nights dinner too.

Harry kept talking and talking to Abby, ignoring the lies coming from the boy pounding on the bathroom door, begging him to open the door.

Fifteen minutes had passed and all of a sudden Harry heard a crush from the hallway by the door. He heard Tony and Ziva calling out to each other and saying "Clear!" Harry hid by the shower stalls, his dad's shaving cream in his hand, if it was needed, and waited for either Tony or Ziva to open the door.

Then he heard them both say: "Freeze, don't move! Face against the wall, hands on the wall above your head. Spread your legs! Tony search him for any weapon, or wand." Ziva saw Tony frisked him, putting his hands all over him.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho. What have we got here?" Tony said sarcastically. Then he gave Ziva a confused look as he showed her what he found. Ziva shook his head silently telling him not to ask right now. Then she jerked her towards the bathroom door: telling Tony to get Harry.

"Its okay, Harry, we're here. You can open the door now." Harry did open the door and he saw Ziva eyeing the boy curiously.

"Tony, doesn't he seem a little familiar to you?" she said, puzzled.

"Who? This little man? Nah, what I want to know is who are you, little man." Tony asked the boy.

"And why do you have Gibbs stick with you?"

"Are you finally gonna listen to me?" Gibbs tried giving them a glare, especially Tony. But the glare did not affect them at all.

"Sure." Ziva escorted him back to the kitchen, and Harry followed behind Tony, never letting his eyes off the boy.

"So, who are you?" Tony asked once they were seated.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

****

"What?! That's impossible! Prove it." Tony yelled in disbelief. 'It's impossible for this kid to be Gibbs! Not only is Gibbs way older than this kid, way older, but he also can't be the man that used to slap him in the back of his head whenever I do something stupid. That's just not right!' Then all of a sudden he felt a slight sting from the back of his head.

"Not impossible, Tony. Remember you're dealing with people that can do the impossible." Ziva was sure that it was really Gibbs after she saw him reached out his arm to slap Tony in the back of his head. She smiled. Even with Gibbs as small as he is, he is still Gibbs in his actions.

****

After a little bit of explaining and regrouping; calling Ducky, Abby and Jenny. They theorized what happened to him.

"Yes. It's highly probable that Harry's magic, when he accessed his magical core, tried to grant his wishes. And at that moment in time, he was wishing he had a complete family. Since he already has you as his father figure, all that the magic needed was the mother figure." Ducky explained in his British accent.

"Then it could be anyone." Abby guessed.

"Well, yes. But why turn Gibbs into a child?" Ducky asked.

"Maybe it isn't just anyone. Maybe Harry was also thinking of Gibbs happiness, and that someone who can make him happy is the same age as he is now." Jenny doubted her input by the end of the sentence, not sure if that was right.

"What! You're thinking that I'm gonna be happy with an eleven years old?! Are you insane? That's like pedophile! And besides, you're forgetting that the woman who could have ever made me happy is long dead!" Gibbs didn't like where they were going with their ideas. Ever since the trio arrived, theory upon theory had been discussed and destroyed almost afterwards. But this one actually seemed possible. 'But there is just no way that an eleven years old girl can make me happy!'

***

Harry didn't like being ignored by the adults at their house. They were talking about what he'd done to his Papa but they weren't asking him about anything. Instead they told Uncle Tony to play with him while they talked about it.

"I don't like being ignored either, champ." Tony said to him. Tony understood him more than any of his misfit family sometimes.

"I also wished Papa could have someone that matched him perfectly." Harry whispered to Tony, not wanting the others to overhear what he said.

"Don't you think you should tell them about that?" Tony asked him.

"They didn't asked for my opinion." Was his miffed reply.

"But what you said could be something important."

"Don't care! I'm not saying anything until they ask." Harry pouted some more.

***

Ziva had been keeping Tony and Harry in her line of sight. Alright so she'd been staring at Tony and thinking how handsome he looked while listening to the conversation that was happening before her. Its' fine, she was trained to multitask. She was good at it. Listening to a dignitary while watching her target like a hawk, had been one of her assignments when she was still a Mossad officer working for her father.

Jenny must have thought she wasn't listening because she turned her attention to her.

"Do you have anything to add Ziva?"

"No I like what we have so far but why did he age back until eleven years old, not twenty or thirty and where do we find her? But maybe Harry has some idea." She said having caught Harry pouting while Tony gave him a sympathetic look. Also she could read lips and knew what Harry said.

"Harry, do you have anything to add?" Ducky asked. Harry pouted and stayed silent.

"You did say you were gonna tell them if they asked." Tony whispered in his ears. Harry sighed, still a little miffed. But he wasn't willing to back out on his word.

"I wished Papa would find someone who matched him perfectly." He repeated.

They considered what he said adding it to their current theory and figuring out how it would fit.

"They must have the same age because of her inexperience or innocence prevented magic from aging the girl. So Harry's magic turned Gibbs into eleven years old boy." Abby theorized.

"All the more reason that I can't be with her!" Gibbs protested again.

"That still begs the question: where is she at?" Ducky said, ignoring Gibbs.

"I am not looking for her!" Gibbs said strongly, he did not like being ignored.

"But she's the only one who can turn you back. Well, we assume that the magic will, once you have bonded with her." Jenny put in.

"And like I said, I'm not touching her! I'm not a pedophile!" Gibbs was getting mad. Today just doesn't seem to be his day. "Why can't Harry just turn me back?"

"Nobody casted a spell on you. We tried that. No one gave you a potion to ingest so we can't make an antidote for that. It was Harry's magic granting his wish. We're hoping that being bonded to her will at least bring your body back." Jenny explained again.

"We don't even know where she's at. And we have no clue how to find her." Abby put in.

"We might as well start at Hogwarts." Jenny said.

"What, why there?! You know that the old man and I clashed the last time we saw each other." Gibbs tried to reason with them. He told them how it was a bad idea because the first thing the old coot would to after he saw him was take Harry back from him. They countered and said he could use a different name. Then Gibbs said that he couldn't leave Harry here and he couldn't take Harry with him. That would be dangerous. Jenny just said that it wasn't necessary to take Harry with him since Harry would be starting at the Elementary of Magic in September and he would be staying at the boarding school. 'Brilliant that one.' Gibbs thought sarcastically after they shot his reasons down.

"It's high time you graduated at Hogwarts anyway!" Ducky said ending the discussion.

* * *

*Ya! finally finished this chapter!

I'm so glad! there was a time a when i had a writers block when i was writing this.

thank you for waiting patiently everyone. i welcome any corrections and creative criticism.

**please review**


End file.
